We Own the Night
by JanuaryBaby192
Summary: When Larry Daley's daughter returns home from boarding school, she finds that history truly can come to life as well as back to haunt you.
1. Coming Home

AN: Hello everyone! Seeing as how I hit a horrible dead end in my other stories I figure starting a new one in a different category might spark some type creative mojo needed to end my dry spell. This is my fist Night at the Museum story since I haven't seen the second one it will stick to the first with some alterations in the main story line and time frame. Read on and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Big one for the story because I'll probably forget later on to do one. I OWN NOTHING! I just borrow and use artistic license. . . Yay artistic license!

* * *

There are men who were born great, while others have greatness thrust upon them. Theodore Roosevelt said that once, if I'm not mistaken. My father is one of those men in the later group, always believing that his moment would come. My father, Larry Daley is a lot of things; but above all he is a great man and a great father who would do anything for his children, including taking on the graveyard shift at a museum just so he can provide stability for the kids he barely gets to see. Perhaps I should explain who I am first, Nicolette Daley at your service; Nicole for short.

My parents, Larry and Erika, got married at a young age. They were barely eighteen and had me early on, and my brother Nicky six years later. They were married twelve years before their divorce, apparently the spark had been extinguished long ago, and so our little family spilt. Nicky stayed with mom and came out to see dad Wednesdays and every other weekend, considering he was only seven when they first split and let's face it, dad has a tendency to uproot himself way to often for a seven-year-old to manage. I however was a different story.

By that time I had already turned twelve and while I loved my mom, it broke my heart that dad would have had to end up alone. So in the midst of the custody dealings, I asked if I could stay with dad. I was old enough to be by myself and take care of myself for the most part and his habit for moving wouldn't have bothered me, so with much pleading and reasoning they agreed. Turns out it didn't really matter as much as I thought though, because a year after I had moved in with dad I was offered a scholarship to attend St. Mary's private boarding school for girls in Manhattan, the same school I had been working night and day to get the opportunity to attend since I first heard of it when I was nine. Dad was of course thrilled, and sent me off with promises that he would be fine and that I would be ridiculous to turn down such an opportunity, so off I went; sent into the world for the first time.

Two years later and here I stand still attending the same school, in the same room with the same roommate; both packing for our three week winter break. I truly love my school, but with every institution all students will have their problems, year round schooling was mine. I understand that it was like this in most boarding schools, but the twelve week lull with a three week break was really starting to bother me. Granted we got longer breaks then public school kids, but ours were always so spread out with no days off in between. It was the lack of the three month summer break that I really missed the most, that and the fact that I really did miss my family for the three straight months of schooling.

"So you almost packed?" asked Layla, my roommate and best friend for the past two years. I looked over at her side of our room as she was sitting calmly on the bed with an amused grin with all her luggage lined up by the door.

"No! I can't find my scarf or my jacket or my shoes!" I exclaimed, rushing around my side of the room trying to find my missing clothes. She was always the more organized of the two of us, and in being so had packed and found everything of hers the night before, while I have been running around for the past two hours like a chicken with its head cut off. I had successfully accomplished getting almost all of my stuff packed and what remained was strewn over my bed waiting to be crammed into what limited space was left in my suitcases and duffle.

"Do you need some help?" she asked with a laugh as she looked at my overflowing suitcase filled with discarded clothes and bed loaded with wrinkled unfolded laundry that has yet to be packed. I shot a look that I hoped relayed something along the lines of 'quiet or I'll hurt you' but failed miserably as I tripped over my lost shoe landing hard on the floor. I could hear laughing above me and was about to throw my hairbrush I retrieved from the bathroom at her until I noticed both my scarf and jacket hiding under my bed. Ha! See everything always turns up eventually.

After another hour, all of my stuff was finally packed, although I had to finally relent and accept Layla's help after I found out that my grab and shove method in fact did not work when trying to fit everything in relatively small bags. Finally being able to relax for the last hour before the bus took us to the train or airport depending on where you live, I fell back on my now clear bed thinking about the next three weeks. Nicky had been writing me pretty often with letters from mom and dad thrown in every two weeks or so. Apparently dad got a steady job as the night watchmen at the Museum of Natural History. I guess dad finally gave up on his inventors' streak, or lack thereof. Even more surprising was that apparently Nicky loved staying overnight there with dad, Nicky didn't exactly have the biggest interest in history, that was my field. Besides, as much as I love museums I fail to see how interesting they could be when your there at night, surrounded by all the creepy wax figures. . . In the dark. . . Alone. That seemed to be a bit too much for even me.

The time came and Layla and I hauled all our bags down the stairs and to the buses where we had our goodbye. She was flying out to Chicago to see her family while I was taking the train into Brooklyn. I was really going to miss her, she was the first friend I made here and after a while we sort of just stuck by each other. I still remember when she 'accidentally' poured her drink down this prissy chicks shirt my first month here after she tripped me in the halls. The teachers didn't end up believing her, but the fact that she stood up for me like that was awesome.

"Alright well I gotta go, be good and don't cause too much trouble while I'm gone" She said while giving me a hug.

"No promises, but I'll do my best" I said while shouldering my duffle and grabbing my suitcases. With another quick hug we went our separate ways and after I fought a losing battle with my bags until the porter took pity on me and helped get my stuff on, I finally boarded the bus and was on my way home.

Sooner than I hoped, I had someone shoving me awake, looking up to see a girl who was taking the same train, informing me that we had arrived at the station. I grabbed my bag and followed her out, I think her name is Samantha, I'll find out eventually. After grabbing my massive bags and finding the best way to situate them so I don't look like an idiot falling over my own stuff, I took off towards central station; god I hate maneuvering around train stations, it's so freaking complicated to find the right track.

I eventually found my way to the ticket booth and after staring at the map for ten minutes, found my track, got there and loaded all my stuff with the help of a very nice man with a total of five minutes to spare; a new record for me. I sat back and pulled out a book about ancient civilizations and attempted to ignore the jolting of the train for the next hour. That's another thing I hate; trains. The way they jolt and rumble makes it seem like they're constantly in danger of careening off track ending up in a not so pretty pile of wreckage, but they're the easiest way to travel from school to dad's so I suck it up like a big girl and try to ignore my anxiety for the next hour.

Before long we pull into the Brooklyn station and I'm already up with all my baggage ready to get off this death trap on tracks. I push my way through the crowds and search the platform for any sign of my dad. Putting my bags down, I stand by the benches to wait for the crowds to clear off and nearly topple over when someone runs and slams into me, wrapping arms around my midsection. Looking down, a head of curly brown hair meets me before looking up and smiling.

"Whoa Nicky! You're gonna make me fall!" I laugh as I finally manage to grab a pole and regain some of my balance. After righting myself, I open my arms for another hug that won't knock me over. "Dude, when did you get so big?" I ask holding him at arm's length to look him over. It looks like he may have grown at least another head since the last time I saw him.

"Are you sure you're not just shrinking Nicole?" he asks with a laugh as I narrow my eyes and ruffle his hair. Soon after I was bombarded by Nick, dad is parting through the crowds, giving me a much gentler hug than my hyper little brother.

"It's good to have you back sweetheart." I really have missed my dad; I've always been a bit closer to him than mom. As he grabbed my bags for me he herded me and my brother to the car and barely ten minutes later we pulled up to his apartment building and I was in a serious need for a nap. After unloading and watching my extremely uncoordinated father try to stumble up the stairs to his apartment we finally made it to the right floor. Dropping my bags in the doorway Nicky claimed the couch while I lugged my stuff the room Nick and I shared. We really didn't share it as much as took turns in it. It was primarily my room considering it was decorated to my liking when we first moved in here and when I'm away at school it turns into Nick's. When where both hear than Nicky moves to my dad's room while he gets the couch, overall it's not to bad of a system.

After dumping my bags on my bed I look around to see the changes made to it, which honestly aren't that many. I had my room painted blue so it worked for both of us and to be honest, Nicky kept the room cleaner than I usually did. Random posters now covered my wall here and there and a few touches added to make Nick feel more at home, but otherwise it's not that bad. A few picture frames here and after I wrestle my bedspread from the back of the closet out it will easily be turned back into a girls room, but that's too much effort for right now. Dumping the contents of my bags in draws with a promise to fix it all later, I took my duffle to the laundry room to finish washing all my clothes that I was too lazy to do before I left before taking my nap. Crashing on the couch besides Nick who had already fallen asleep, I was half way out before my dad came back from the kitchen; vaguely aware of the blanket that was now covering both me and nick before drifting completely into sleep, happy to finally be home.

* * *

AN: So here's my first installment, yes it's a little dry but it's going to pick up drastically the next chapter. I just needed to get the foundation laid out. Join our characters next time with Nicolette's first visit to the museum and musing over some very interesting exhibits before a very eventful night begins.


	2. first night

AN: A big hello to all of you out there who have chosen to read my story! My temporary hiatus is over and the second installment is finally here. Now I know what you're thinking, this doesn't follow the story line. Well, it's not supposed to. This is Nicole's life with a few o.c. characters introduced to the nightlife of the museum. I actually planned this story out so I promise it will involve a lot of our beloved characters while taking a look at her life in the daytime. Read and review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing; please don't sue me…all my money went to college tuition anyway.

P.S: italics = dream sequence; bold italics = thought

* * *

_Rain pounded the pavement while lightning and thunder took reign of the sky. Kids were running from the school to take shelter in waiting cars and buses. I was ten and waiting on the steps for dad to come pick me up; guess he was running late getting Nick from kindergarten. I had left my umbrella in the car this morning and the raincoat I had was starting to soak through. Just as I was beginning to turn back and wait for dad inside, the rain had stopped pounding me in the face. I looked up to see a boy about my age standing over me holding an umbrella with a smirk on his face. _

"You_ look a little wet" he said with a laugh. I remembered seeing him from around school but never really talked to him. "Why are you waiting out here?" I stood up from the wet ground, telling him I was waiting on my dad, giving him a quick once over. I saw my dad pull up out of the corner of my eye and thanked him for the temporary dryness before running off to get in the car._

"Wait_! What's your name?" He called from behind me. _

"Nicolette_" I said turning back shooting him a quick smile. He smiled back, water dripping from his hair before responding. _

"I'm_ Kyle"_

"Nicole….Nicole…..Nicolette!" I squirmed away from the hands trying to shake me awake, attempting to bury myself farther under the blankets. I had no plan to wake up, in fact I wanted to go back to my dream but apparently my darling baby brother had decided otherwise. "Come on Nicole, its dinner time lets go" Nicky laughed as he tried to rip the blankets I was holding over my head off. After a few more minutes of struggling, I relented and emerged from my makeshift cocoon and wandered over to the kitchenette.

"Hey, have a nice nap?" asked my dad as I sat down at the table. With a yawn and a stretch I nodded before laying my head back down on my arms, my actions greeted with a laugh. "Well I hope you're hungry, I've slaved over a hot telephone to bring you your local favorites" dad said while piling takeout on the table. I looked up and couldn't suppress my smile seeing the familiar logo of my favorite Chinese restaurant.

"Hey dad said that we can go to work with him tonight if we want" said Nicky helping me clear the table after dinner. I was honestly shocked at how much Nicky seemed to like this new gig of dads. He never got this into history before, especially museums; but who knows, maybe it's more fun at night when you can go anywhere and see whatever you want without a tour guide or other people crowding exhibits.

"Yeah, it might be fun, but if you're tired you can always come another time. After all you've had a long day, I understand if you just want to relax on your first night back" said my dad from the kitchen where he was taking care of the dishes.

"No it's fine, I haven't been there for a while, and it'll be fun to check out the exhibits without all the other people there" I said putting away the last of our leftovers. "Besides if I get tired I'll just pass out in your office or something."

"I doubt that'll happen" said Nicky laughing, sharing a smile with dad. I shot them a weird look before going to my room to get ready for the night. After I changed into comfortable clothes and throwing my hair in a messy bun I grabbed a thermos of coffee from the pot that dad had just made and we were off the Museum of Natural History.

"Alright. Nicole, you and Nicky are going to hang out in my office until everyone leaves, then I'll come get you" dad said as we made our way back to the employee area. After dad left us in his office, which was actually a decent size, he left to do whatever guard duty he had before closing. I looked around; spotting a computer in one corner and a wall that was covered with a bookcase full of historical information. There was a pretty worn yet comfortable couch against the opposite wall with a small fridge and microwave next to it and a card table in the middle of the room.

"It'll be a few hours till everything gets closed down and everyone leaves, what do you want to do till then?" Asked Nick who was lounging across the couch.

"I could teach you how to play Gin Rummy" I offered, pulling a deck of cards out of the backpack I brought. I had learned how to play from the girls on my floor at school and every Friday night we would hoard up in someone's room and play cards till the heads of each floor would yell at us to go back to our own rooms.

"Ok! I think dad has a pack of Oreo's in here that we can barter with" he said while pulling out a pack of cookies from the fridge. After explaining the finer points of the game, we played a few practice rounds and then Nicky really got into it. Fast forward two hours later and Nicky had thoroughly kicked my ass at both Gin and Poker.

"How in the hell do you manage to have a ten game winning streak?" I ask throwing my loosing hands back down on the table.

"I dunno, I had a good teacher I guess" he said handing me a cookie from his growing pile. A few minutes later and dad came to the office to collect us for the night.

"Alright, Nicole I gotta go do one more thing. You wait here and Nicky and I will be back." dad said before running off upstairs with Nick on his heels. I wandered around the bottom floor, looking at the statue of President Roosevelt and the giant dinosaur in the entrance. After a while I went back to the security office to find my I pod looking around the office at the books on the shelves. The setting sun was casting a golden glow on the floor, the sky turning shades of orange and pink before the grey of twilight set in. Over half an hour had past and neither dad nor Nick had come back yet, so I made my way back to the main lobby to look for them. On the way to the staircase I passed the T-Rex and made it to the front desk before stopping in my tracks and turning around.

To correct my earlier statement, I passed the stand where the T-Rex was _supposed _to be…. It was gone. I walked back over to the platform and waved my hand over the stand. I don't know what kind of trick this is, but it was starting to freak me out. Taking out my headphones I looked behind the desk and around the exhibits of the main lobby. . . Everything was gone.

"Alright guys very funny! Dad. . . Nick. . ." I yelled into the empty space around me. "Come on guys; come out, come out wherever you are. . . . Seriously this is starting freak me out!" I yelled hoping to find them.

"Nicolette what are you yelling about" I nearly jumped a mile and turned to see my dad standing behind me at the information desk. I looked behind me and looked back at him like he was crazy, how do you not notice a two ton thing just disappeared?

"Oh I don't know, how about the fact that the dinosaur and all the exhibits are gone!" I said jumping on the T-Rex platform and turning around just to make my point.

"Actually Nicole…." I looked at dad who was motioning for me to turn around. Slowly, I turned my head and right behind me was a life-sized, skeleton of a T-Rex. . . . Wagging its tail. I don't think I've ever screamed so loud in my entire life.

I jumped off the platform and ran to hide behind my dad, who for some reason was laughing… yeah that's right, he was _laughing_!

"What are you laughing about? If that thing is going to eat anyone, you're going first" I replied, trying to hide behind my dad completely. It kept coming closer and when it lowered its massive head till it was eye level with us, I was certain this was how I was going to die. . . Till it dropped a bone in front of us, that is. Dad picked it up and threw it down a hallway and off it went chasing it like a dog. I was in serious need of a chair.

I backed up till I hit the counter, setting my hands down on either side of me and feeling like something was crawling on me. Looking down a little cowboy figurine was standing on my hand with a little roman solider.

"Howdy ma'am." My hand flew off the counter as I squealed and the two little figurines tumbled back down to the surface. I kept backing up until I hit something and when I turned around, there stood none other than the now animated President Roosevelt on his now animated horse Texas. What did I do you ask? I squealed again and ran back to my now hysterical father.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" I yelled as I grabbed his arm from where I was standing behind him. "The dinosaur can walk, the mini's talk, the horse is alive, what the hell is going on!" I rushed out in one breathe. My loving father finally got enough control to stop laughing at me in order to give me an explanation.

"Ah I see that you've yet to inform her of the circumstances of this museum Lawrence" replied President Roosevelt, coming over and shaking my dad's hand.

"Good morning Teddy, no I've yet to explain that to her" He said with a smile. "Hey Jed, Octavius, you guys alright over there?" He asked going over to the information counter with me right behind him.

The two figurines were lying in an unceremonious heap on the counter top and slowly stood up, the cowboy pulling up the little Roman. "Well, we'd be a whole lot better if missy there didn't topple us" Said the cowboy fixing his hat. I was too stunned to talk. I got a closer look, poking slightly at the Roman before I yelped and jumped back when he pricked my finger with his spear.

"Excuse me but if you don't mind! Larry, who is this?" asked the Roman while righting his helmet.

"Guys this is my daughter Nicolette, the one I've been telling you about." He said while pushing me forward from behind him, " don't give her too hard of a time, she doesn't understand what's going on yet."

"An explanation I'm very curious to hear, so if you don't mind. . ." I replied looking at my dad with an expression I hoped meant 'get me outta here'.

"Your right, come on lets go Nicole." He said while waving goodbye to the few in the lobby and leading me to the staircase. "It'll be easier for you to understand if we go straight to the source of all this".

I had a feeling I was going to be in for a very long night.


End file.
